


Silhouettes in the Neon Lights

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sunsets, i can’t believe it there’s no angst this time, i think it’s kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Despite his now chaotic existence, Rock was still certain of many things in life, the fact that any sunset at all was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen being one of them.Only now did he realize he had been mistaken.
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Silhouettes in the Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never gone this long without writing a fic, I can’t believe it haha. But my boss has really been pushing the gaming articles lately and the fact that I literally know nothing about university is stressful haha
> 
> But I’m back! With Rock and Revy of course, I legit can’t help writing for them despite being a lesbian who only write wlw fics haha. This is based off my favorite scene from the entire show/manga, the cigarette kiss in the back of that police car. Once again I worry about the characterization but I think it’s okay this time.
> 
> Also! I promise I’ll start the multichapter fic for A Simple Favor up again soon. Chapter seven has been sitting in my docs nearly completed haha. I have not abandoned her haha.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> Love, Picasso

Sunsets were Rock’s favorite part of each day, even days where he nearly got his own head blown off. He enjoyed sitting on the roof of the Lagoon building, or staring out his own apartment window, just to see the golden star in the sky reach down and stroke the clouds for the last time that day. It made life for him a little more bearable, as they could mark the end of a shitty day in favor of a better tomorrow, and he held onto the beauty of that.

He never told any of the others how much he enjoyed them, or that he watched them at all. He was already used to being called a pussy by the rest of the company, especially Revy. 

The last thing any of them needed to know was that “Rock watches the sunsets at the end of the day like a sap.” So imagine to his surprise when he climbed to the top of the boat, on the way home from a job, and saw Revy.

Despite his now chaotic existence, Rock was still certain of many things in life, the fact that any sunset at all was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen being one of them.

Only now did he realize that he had been mistaken.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, Revy that is. The sun enveloped her hair like a blanket of fire, making the red in her hair shine even brighter than it did on an average day. Her usually hard, brown eyes softened as she gazed out across the ocean horizon, looking for something only she wished for. Never mind the cigarette hanging lazily from her right hand and what Rock was sure was a small smile.

Rock made it a priority to make plenty of noise as he scaled the ladder, as a surprised Revy wasn’t a good one. She turned to glare at him, but Rock could tell it was half-hearted. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her, knowing she would snap at him that he needed to stop waiting for an invitation he was never going to get. The former businessman handed her a fresh cigarette, one she lit with a halfhearted sigh.

Rock allowed himself a smirk as he asked, “Tough day at the office?” Revy rolled her eyes and scowled. “You would know, ‘Mr. Japanese Businessman.’” Once upon a time, Rock would have taken offense to that, would even have fired back at her. But not now. Now, he knew it was her way of showing her weird type of affection.

Besides, she’d called him worse.

Rock didn’t answer, knowing she would always speak after insulting him in some way. After what was a longer silence than usual, Revy sighed again. “Nah. I’m okay. Just thinking.” Rock allowed himself a quick joke. “Now that’s a new one.”

The redhead grinned wryly, flicking the butt of her first cigarette at him. “Shut it, assface.” He smirked back at her, putting just the right amount of affection behind it, not too little, not too much. Revy’s brown eyes glistened with emotion, and to Rock’s surprise, she adopted a more serious expression.

He took another drag from his cigarette, choosing to watch the glimmering ocean waves instead of speaking. Rock knew Revy was thinking, that she needed time to gather the thoughts that he knew were racing through her mind. Letting her process her emotions instead of pushing for a response was the smart thing to do.

Besides, Rock enjoyed his sunsets. They were important to him.

“Why do you like watching them?”

Rock turned to face her, making sure his gaze connected directly with Revy’s. “Watching what?” The redhead rolled her eyes. “Do I need to fucking spell it out for you?” She gulped in odd discomfort. “The sunsets.”

The former businessman looked at her in surprise. “Oh. I didn’t know you saw me go up to the roof.” Revy huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. “I notice everything, dipshit.” Rock didn’t comment on that one because he knew it was a lie, and something told him she didn’t believe herself, either.

_ It doesn’t matter. She wouldn’t be Revy if it was true. _

The fact that Revy pretended she was the smartest and most all-knowing person would normally piss anyone else on this whole fucking planet off, and it usually did. But it didn’t work on Rock, and he couldn’t tell if it was because he had a brain in his body or if it was because he was completely lovesick.

He was pretty sure it was the latter, if his thoughts of Revy sitting on the boat tonight were any indication. And also because Revy consistently called him a retarded asswipe.

Rock suddenly felt a sharp hit near his shoulder, surprising him so much to the point where he dropped his cigarette into the ocean below. The former businessman rubbed his shoulder and glared at the redhead sitting beside him. “I wasn’t done with that, you know.”

Revy sniffed at him haughtily, but still reached into the right pocket of her Daisy Dukes to hand him another one. “Well, that’s what you get for not listening to me.” Rock snorted in amusement as he lit his new cigarette. “My apologies.”

The gunslinger rolled her eyes as she decided to repeat herself, a rare course of action for her. “I was saying, I don’t get why these things are so goddamn important to you. It’s the same motherfucking sun with the same motherfucking clouds from the same motherfucking day.” She gestured to the sky in front of them. “What about this is special to you?”

It was an odd question, especially coming from Revy, and he had to give himself a minute to think of an answer. It wasn’t that he didn’t know _ why _ , of course he did, but he didn’t know  _ how  _ to explain it. Also, he wasn’t quite sure that Revy would appreciate what he had to say.

The simple answer would be that they reminded him there was every possibility a better tomorrow was on the horizon, as they had lived to see another day. That wasn’t even a lie, really. He had felt that even before he became part of the Lagoon Company, when he was just your average Japanese Businessman with no direction and no will. That was still the truth.

But the real reason? It was practically forever ago, but Rock knew he would never be able to forget it. That day had been an absolute shitstorm; nothing had gone right, Revy had been exceptionally pissed at him since he’d woken up that morning, and finally, the cherry on top, he ended up stuck in the back of a cop car with her.

Yes, it was a shitty, shitty day.

However, what he remembered most was sitting in that cop car with Revy, telling her that the side he was on was right where he was. He remembered her lidded, nearly emotionless eyes as he answered, and he remembered her disdainful yet tired glare she gave him when she asked for a smoke.

But most of all, Rock remembered her face, her face when she leaned so close to him. Revy’s eyelashes were surprisingly long, and her hot breath smelled like cherries. The gunslinger’s eyes were surprisingly wide the closer you got to her, and her brown irises were flecked with the darkness only someone with her experiences could have. It was terrifying. Revy was terrifying.

_ She’s beautiful,  _ was Rock’s only thought at that moment. 

And as this was happening, the sun was falling behind them, falling behind the palm trees they passed on the street. The sun fell as the cigarette smoke enveloped them, it fell as they both admitted that it was a pretty shitty day.

And it fell as they both knew that they would live to see another tomorrow, making these evening moments of his all the more special.

There was no way he could tell Revy that, he definitely didn’t plan on it.

“You.”

Rock wanted to shoot himself. He wasn’t supposed to say  _ that. _

She turned on him faster than he had ever seen her move. Revy practically snarled at him as she asked, “And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He gulped, intimidated by her intense stare. Rock had no idea what to say because there was no way he was about to share every single thought he just had.

“The cigarette kiss,” he told her, softly. Revy narrowed her eyes at him in ultimate displeasure. “I’m a fucking gun, not a goddamn mind reader,” she snapped. “You mind telling me what the hell that is?”

Rock had to think of a good explanation for this one, knowing that he had one inside him. “We were in the back of that cop car, just you and me, the sun going down behind us. And we shared a cigarette.” Rock swore he saw Revy blush as she looked away from him. “That shit was forever ago. What does that have to do with anything that happens now, why the fuck does it matter to you?”

_ Good question _ , he thought.  _ Lucky for me I have an answer. _

“It matters because we made it, Revy. Watching that sun go down reminds me that no matter what happened that day, no matter who we shot, no matter what we broke, we still live to see what’s next.” He hesitated on the second part of this conversation.

“I always thought that, even before I became a part of the Lagoon Company, and I still held onto it, still do. But after that cop car and that kiss, it started meaning something else. That no matter what, no matter what happened, as long as I lived to see those sunsets I would live to see you.”

Revy had been uncharacteristically quiet during his whole speech, and Rock was scared he had spooked her into pulling out her Cutlass and blowing his brains out. But when he dared to look up at her, her eyebrows were drawn together in thought, her teeth worrying her lips as she stared out across the ocean before them.

Rock let the silence wash over them, letting her process the huge emotional bomb he had just dropped on her. It was getting darker as they sat there, the first stars of the night making headway into the sky. As the sea blackened around them due to the steady loss of the sun, Revy cleared her throat.

“A long time ago, I liked these stupid things, too.” Rock didn’t ask. He knew what she meant. She snorted, as if trying to make levity out of what she was about to say. “I wasn’t a philosophical pussy about it like you are, but I liked them. I just thought they were pretty to look at.

“I never was some stuffy ass pencil pusher or some motherfucking college slut, and I was pissed at the world, still kinda am. I was pissed because they got everything and I got jackshit. But every night, when that suck ass sun went down, I realized I had something, too.” She shrugged at him, her cheeks ghosted with a tiny blush.

When Rock still didn’t say anything, knowing what would come next, the gunslinger let her hardened fingers dance over the handle of her Cutlass. “And that shit goes to your motherfucking grave, got it, asswipe?”

Rock tried his hardest not to grin as he nodded in assent. Instead, he took another drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke float gently into the night, leaving him wondering if it eventually became part of one of the many clouds in the sky.

When Revy spoke next, Rock nearly jumped out of his seat and fell into the ocean, almost falling again when she spoke. The redhead whispered, and he had to lean close to hear what she said. Surprisingly, she didn’t push him away. 

“I’m happy that you’re still you,” she said, softly. He blinked at her, surprised. It shocked him that anything about him made her happy, and he realized this was a confession of sorts. Revy’s gaze was intense in a different way, intense with an emotion Rock had never seen from her before.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew absolutely nothing about talking to women, nothing at all, and Revy wasn’t just some woman. His anxiety was mounting, and Rock felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when Revy finally looked away.

They sat in an odd, peaceful silence, awkwardness aside. It was only when Rock’s second cigarette ran out and the ocean wind began to chill his arms did he choose to go inside. He stood up, stretching as he did so, his muscles a little tensed from the emotional situation he’d just been in.

“I’m going down to get a beer, it’s getting a little chilly.” He hesitated. “I-I’ll see you whenever, I guess.” The former businessman stood up and proceeded to make what was most definitely the biggest mistake of his natural born life.

He had leaned down and gently kissed Revy on the forehead.

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit why did I do that? Fuck me I’m so dead, I’m so so dead. _

He gulped as she rose to meet him at eye level. It terrified him even more that her face was nearly expressionless, meaning he had no idea what sort of hell was coming his way.

“L-Look, Revy, I am so, so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I just-“

Rock didn’t have time to finish his sentence as the redhead grabbed him by the shirt collar and pressed their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. Rock had never experienced a kiss like this in his life, ever. He had kissed a few women before, and he was by no means a virgin, but this one blew every experience he’d ever had right out of the water.

Revy’s lips tasted like a mixture of nicotine and cherries, a combination Rock would never forget. He could also tell that when Revy kissed hard, she kissed  _ hard.  _ She had shoved her tongue in his mouth at the very start, and while it took Rock a few seconds to catch up, he definitely did.

They only broke apart when it was clear they both needed air, their breathing in sync with each other’s. Revy’s eyes were lidded and dark with desire, and Rock could only imagine the state he was in. She smirked at him as she said, “If you’re gonna kiss a girl, kiss her right, retard.”

Rock was finally able to speak again, and raised his right eyebrow in a question. “Can I have a do over?” She snorted, but nodded subtly at the same time. Rock took his turn, and was significantly proud of himself when he managed to elicit a tiny moan from her.

Of course, neither of them noticed Benny climbing up the ladder, wondering where the hell they were at the request of Dutch. They only noticed him when he started slow clapping with glee, turning to face their friend with shock on their faces.

“Hey, lovebirds. Dutch says we’ll be in Roanapur by early tomorrow morning, although we’ll be shipping out in a few days for something Balaika needs.” He gave them a shit eating grin. “Don’t break the beds down there if you can help it.”

As Benny walked ahead of them, they heard him shout, “Hey, Dutch! You owe me fifty bucks!”

Even from above, they still heard the slamming of a fist and a loud, “Goddamn it!”

Revy glared at him, although Rock knew the irritation was directed towards their other two teammates. “They were betting on us?” Rock shrugged sheepishly. “I guess so.”

The redhead rolled her eyes as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him downstairs, holding on with what Rock could tell was unadulterated passion. He sighed in contentment as he took one last look at the night sky.

This was definitely a sunset he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment and give kudos!


End file.
